Mortem City
by Lost In It All
Summary: Welcome To The 67th Annual Hunger Games! Toph the youngest in the arena with only herself to rely on, a sketchy strategy, a only a small hope to live. Gamma, a ruthless young lady, volunteers with hopes of being strong, being quick, being victorious. Read on to see if either of these tributes have what it takes to survive the arena.
1. Chapter One: Toph

**Co-writer is my cousin Sarah. She doesn't have a fanfic account but she's great. I wrote the first chapter and we switch off each chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>I dived in and the salt water slowly took over my body. My nose worked to push the water out and my lungs held a large gulp of breathe. My eyes opened and I stared at the sand below me, not too far out in the ocean the sand could still be seen. I pushed myself forward and down with my arms and felt the sand. There was a splash to my left and I yanked up some seaweed in surprise. I turned as quickly as the water, that was pushed back towards me by the other body, would allow. A man was swimming out into the the water. He had on swimming shorts and was clutching a net in one of his hands. This man was not just <em>a <em>man he was a former Hunger Games tribute, now victor. Finnick Odair. I've seen him come out to these rarely touched waters before but I hadn't expected to see anyone in the water today. The day of reapings. He shot me a confused look but didn't stop.

I sighed out the last of my breath and pushed off the floor of the sea and shot up. I broke the surface and drew in a deep breath. I swam towards the shore and pulled myself up to my feet and began walking towards my home.

My parents preferred to keep close to the shore, to work. Home was only a block away. I pulled the door open and looked around. The kitchen to my left was untouched since the night before. My room to my right, door slightly ajar. Next to my room is my parents slightly larger one, the door is closed and I can only guess they are preparing for the reapings. Walking into my room I noticed a green skirt and white dress shirt laid out. _New. That's odd._ My parents and I are from a poorer side of district four, though we get by just fine seeing as the three of us work full days, everyday. But my parents are careful with spending. I move over to the mirror that hangs across from my bed and began to brush on my damp dark hair. My hair reaches just under my ears, too short to really do anything with. I never really worry or care much for reaping day, it just seems like one day away from work. I never worry about being picked, I figure someone would just volunteer anyway. This year is my second being involved in the reaping and my name is in their twice.

Once I have pulled on my clothes and strapped on a pair of sandals I walked out of my room and notice my parents waiting for me. I smile and they stand. I have been home schooled and trained by them my whole life, I work alongside them and they are my only friends. The only people I really need. My mother smiled and stood from the kitchen table pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. She brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my temple. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled as I looked up at my mother. My mother and I couldn't look any different. My mother had long golden colored hair, and a pale pink skin tone. Her face was clear of any blemish, she had an oval shaped face, and a button nose. The only thing we shared are our eyes. The color of moss on a rock or fresh spring grass. My father stepped forward and fixed my hair, he smiled though there was something said in his eyes. My father was who I really looked like. He had always been at least three inches taller than everyone around him. He had dark brown hair the curled softly, creamy olive skin tone, and freckles covering his breaded faced. High cheekbones and a pointed nose. My mother took me by my shoulders and steered me in front of a mirror hanging close to our door. She took a strand of my damp dark hair and twisted it until it formed a small curl then she did the same to the other side of my hair. Small spiral curls framed my face my cheeks flush from heat.

"We better get to the square." My father speaks softly behind us. my mother and I nod and our moment is over.

I leave my parents and stand in a group with the other thirteen year olds. Thousands of kids stand in the square parents waiting around the edge of the square and other parts around where they can watch the reaping on the screens. That are hung up around town and placed in the Justice Building. Up on stage this years District Four mentors sit on one side and the Mayor and his family on the other. District Four escort Cassia Vada slowly walked across the stage her tall purple heels clicking loudly in the silence. Cassia's skin is dyed a light blue and her hair is twisted and curled perfectly atop her head. Her hair is dark purple and her clothes are different shades of blue, purple, and pink. Cassia's ears are decorated in small piercings and her, otherwise blue, skin shines with light purple tattoos. The capital has never honestly made since to me, I don't understand the styles they wear or why they find it so important but they are my government and I don't question them, aloud.

"Welcome all!" Cassia smiles out at all of us. "Shall we get started?" No one answers but that doesn't seem to bother the escort. "Let's start with the gentlemen this year!" Cassia _clicks, clicks, clicks _over to the large glass bowl that holds all of the boys names. She pulls out a slip of paper and _clicks _back over to the microphone. She clears her throat and reads off the name. "Rika Salton." Rika is a small twelve year old boy who begins moving towards the stage. "Is there anyone who would like to volunteer?"

"I volunteer as tribute!" A boy in the sixteen year old age section calls out before anyone else and moves up to the stage, Rika moves back to his spot and sighs happily.

"And what is your name?" Cassia asks the boy as she grins widely at him.

"Fen Ula."

"This is the boy tribute for District Four, Fen Ula." Everyone cheers. "Now for the ladies!" Once more Cassia _click, click, clicks _over to the girls bowl and plucks out a name. "Toph Troy." I look up in surprise at the sound of my name. The kids around me are moving aside for me and I began to make my way to the stage. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" I turn and look out at the crowd of kids but no one makes a move to speak out. I sigh and walked up the three steps to the stage and stand on the side of Cassia.

"Well, there you have it anyone! Our tributes for the 67th Annual Hunger Games!" Cassia turns taking the microphone with her and walks back to the mentors ignoring the girl, Viva, and turning to Finnick she asks him. "What do you think of these years tributes Finnick?"

"I think there seems to be promise in Fen, and I'm sure we can pull something out of...the girl." My jaw sets and my eyes hardened. _The girl. _It's because I'm young, because no one likes me, because I have no friends. But I will show the people of this district and the people of the capital that I am _not _a little girl. I will not die.

My father and mother rush in the doors and pull me off the couch hugging me closely. "You are not going to die." My father says holding onto my shoulders and staring into my eyes. I nod. "We've trained you ourselves and we may not be the best but we know you can live, no matter what you face."

"I already have a strategy in mind."

"Good. I want you to have this as your token." My father slips his wedding band off his ring finger and hands it to me. It's a simple thing gold wedding band small white diamonds set into the band. I slip it on to my thumb, the only finger it will fit on and hug my father. I turn to my mother and she pulls me close holding me until she has to leave. Once my parents are pulled from the room I have to wait another twenty minutes until my district partner is ready to leave. Then I am taken off to the train by the peacekeepers. My head and eyes stay trained on my feet even while the cameras close in. Fen and I are pushed onto the steps that led to the train our escort and mentors following as we climbed on. The doors slid closed and we all silently took a seat. We watched and waited as the train flew away from our district.

"Which one do you want?" Finnick spoke his head turning to Viva. Finnick was young, only sixteen, and he was even younger when he won his games. Only a year older than myself when he won. Viva's eyes drifted over to Fen and I.

"I always get the girls." Finnick shrugged.

"I could mentor her. I was close to her age when I went in. Seemed to work for me." Viva rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, I'll take the boy." Viva stood, she was so graceful...in a lethal sort of way. She had thick shiny golden locks that fell across her back in waves. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her skin was a perfect shimmering tan. Her body was tall and curvy, she wore black and dark purples that made her look deadly sexy. "Come." She ordered her eyes just barely pausing to look at Fen before she was leaving. Cassia was gone a moment later talking about needing something for her hair. Finnick's eyes held mine, spring green meeting sea green. Finnick was unbelievably, inhumanly, beautiful as well. His skin that same beautiful tan everyone else in district four had but his seemed flawless and smooth. His hair was golden and just slightly wavy, his sea green eyes were both startling and captivating. I will never understand how these two manage to always look flawless.

"I saw you this morning, yes?" Finnick raised his eyebrows. I nod. "You were swimming, in nice clothes." I shrug and a smirk touches Finnick's lips.

"I just needed a swim and I figured my clothes were better than stripping down. In case someone came by." A small flush touched my cheeks no matter how are I tried to keep it away. Finnick's smirk is now taking over his face.

"I see." He nodded. "Let's talk about your strategy, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>I just thought I would make sure you all know that this is NOT an OCFinnick story. I just wanted to have like a fun cute friendship. I want them to be bros.**


	2. Chapter Two: Gamma

Chapter Two: Gamma Inclid

Today was the day. I had been counting down for weeks, months, _years_, and it was finally my turn.

The daytime was cool and brisk and the wind did not fail to ruin my hair. I finally caved and pulled it back, tying it into a high, dark ponytail. A loose curl fell to poke at my eyes. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the sun sit innocently in the forget-me-not sky. The industrial world surrounded me like a metal cocoon. Unfinished buildings were scattered about, and many brilliant ones stood tall, poking holes in the horizon.

It was nearly two, nearly time.

I looked down at my moist palms, stained red from working them and from the usual heat of my surroundings. The wrists connected to them were a disturbing contrast, from red to a creamy tan in an instant. I was a terrible concoction of contradicting of colors and personality traits.

I could hear my brother's giggles from inside. My mother undoubtedly was attempting to tie a ribbon round his pants. His laughter sounded naive and pure, things that I haven't been for a long time. I picture his near-toothless smile and grin privately to myself; that boy is a perfect one.

The green dress that covered me was very itchy and clung to my shoulders and collarbone. The fabric was heavy and thick, and I could feel a cool sweat trickling down my spine. I knew I wasn't nervous, merely hot. I am _not _nervous for the reaping. I've been waiting, _lusting_, for it since I was small.

I allowed my mother to grip my hand, leading me wordlessly to the centre of town, where a group of Capitol officials sat atop a stage that served a singular purpose. This purpose.

A girl in a floppy rose-colored dress tapped her fingernails anxiously against the surface of the metal chair beneath her. Her shoes were an electric aqua color, matching grossly with the gloss on her mouth. Her hair was short and crimson, her skin a ghastly white and her eyes were an inhuman violet.

This girl stood, revealing that her height would be around mine if she didn't wear those _things_ on her feet. She clacked up to the microphone, somehow managing to walk on her toes.

"Hello District Two!" She giggled, revealing the grotesque sweetness of her staged personality. "It's that time of year again." She selected a girl's name without introducing the situation further. It didn't matter, though, we all knew.

I remember the silence that covered the space after the words left my mouth. It felt uneasy and nauseating, but I stood talk and walked to the front. My brother grabbed at my fingertips as I passed, his young mind unsure of what I was doing. His eyes were large with uncertainty and his empty hand was grabbing at his lower lip.

"Gamma?" He said, his small voice following after me as I passed. I looked back, locking my fingers with his sticky little ones and giving him a sincere smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I love you, Jer."

It stung to leave him behind, but I had to pull my hand away and continue towards the stage. I knew it had always been my future to volunteer, to enter the arena. The people that left here were the people I aspired to be like; strong, ruthless, victorious.

I stepped onto the stage, my eyes locking with a pair of violet ones. Her pearly teeth revealed themselves in a broad smile and she leaned down a bit, matching my height.

"Now, my eager one, what might your name be?" She brought a microphone to my mouth, pressing it against my lips awkwardly. I bobbed my head backwards and spoke before the thing could follow me.

"Gamma Inclid." My voice was clear and steady, though I felt the adrenaline and excitement pumping through me like a winter river.

"Thank you for volunteering, darling." She smiled and nodded, gently pushing me off to the side where I was intercepted by a pair of people I didn't recognize. Their grips on me were tight and I figured that it would be smart not to move from my place. A boy called Nolan was selected for our male tribute, and District Two was considered prepared.

My goodbyes to my family were short and curt. My mother hugged me, sneaking a piece of cold, soft bread into my palm. She rested her chin on my shoulder before I tugged away, attempting to rid the situation of sentiment, rid us each of the connection to the other.

"We'll miss you, your father and I." She frowned, looking down at her feet. My mother has always been timid and anxious. My father pressed his large hand into her back and looked to me.

"You be strong for us, okay?" His heavy voice, normally so booming, was quiet now. He raised his eyebrows and his mouth quivered slightly as he smiled down at me. I was his little girl still, always. He moved forward and leaned so that he was level with me. "Come home safe, okay?" I nodded solemnly. I would not let them down, I would succeed.

My brother hugged my leg, enormous drops rolling down his fat, pink cheeks. He blubbered up at me, his lower lip shining out of his mouth, his face trembling. He whimpered questions into my leg like, "where are you going?" and "when will you be home?" and "will you bring me gifts?" That boy will be the death of me.

His painful screams were the last things I heard before I was hauled off to speak with the mentors.

Privately, we were meant to be asked to explain our strategies and strengths to our mentors, but we were asked very little. The escort's accent was grizzly and hard to understand, but I nodded along, pretending to hang onto her every word.


End file.
